herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom)
|enemies = Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (also a rival) Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic Lyric the Last Ancient Dark Sonic (evil best friend and traitor) Fan-fiction: Gordon Botijon (depending on Botijon's goal) Mrs. Agrimaldolina (depending on Mrs. Agrimaldolina's goal) |type of hero = Unwanted Genius |size = 300 }} Miles Prower, more commonly referred to as Tails, is the deuteragonist in the Sonic Boom series. He's an anthropomorphic two-tailed fox and the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. He serves as the pilot, gadget specialist, strategist and overall brains of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who protect their home from villains and foes alike. Concept and creation Tails' attire was meant to emphasize his role as the "gadget guy" of the team. He received a belt to "really show" his gadgets and aviator goggles to reinforce that he was also the team's pilot. The sports tape Tails wears is inspired by fighters and American football players and is meant to give him a sense of practical heroism by showing that that he is not vain, which is a trait more fitting for villains, when saving the world and to give him a more grounded approach. Appearance Tails is almost identical to his main series counterpart in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, his legs are longer, his twin-tails are thinner, his shoulders are more pronounced and his chest fur is much less fluffy. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head, (which appear to change shape whenever they are worn on his eyes) a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. At the Awardy Awards, Tails wore a yellow and black-striped butterfly. Personality Tails is a friendly young fox with a plucky "can do" attitude and an inherent optimism, though he can be naive at times. The most creative in his group, Tails is a proficient tinkerer with a big imagination. He is constantly furnishing his mind with big dreams of epic inventions to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier. While some of his creations are brilliant, however, some are questionable and not always reliable. Nevertheless, Tails takes pride in his creations and is very emotionally attached to them, as seen in the case of UT, his tools, the Tailsmobile and his plane, to the point of calling them his "babies" and risking his own well-being for them rather than leaving them to an unfortunate fate. For all the mishaps he may cause, Tails can always be relied to come through for other people Unlike Sonic, who runs headlong into trouble, Tails plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Logically orientated, Tails relies on facts and science over questionable theories and believes that every occurrence has a logical explanation. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails has astraphobia. Also, at times, he can be shy in the face of the unknown, but his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates like when he applied to be Sonic's sidekick again after Sonic fired him or when he isolated himself until he had fixed his Unbolterizer. He is shown to be redundant in his sentences as when he explained what Knuckles needed to do, saying "Solar Convergence Device" three times. Powers and abilities Gifted with a pair of twin tails, Tails can utilize these unique appendages to achieve flight by twirling them around like rotary blades, similar to a helicopter. He can also use them as a turbine to propel himself forward, allowing him to move almost as fast as Sonic. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can also move underwater with great ease. Tails is a genius-level mechanic and inventor, capable of creating many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs and other machines in a very short time. He is also an expert at multitasking, as he is capable of doing things such as inventing a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles, balancing his checkbook, and coming up with an organic quiche recipe while busy with other tasks. His ingenuity and strategic mind is as well demonstrated in battle where he can turn something as simple as a film projector into a weapon. He is also an expert air pilot and one of the best aerial fighters that can use a plane in battle. Like the rest of his team has at some point, Tails wields the Enerbeam, a piece of tech from the Ancients. This tool lets him create an energy tether that he can use to latch onto objects or create a makeshift whip/rope. Tails in particular has incorporated his Enerbeam into his belt-buckle, allowing for everyday usage. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Tails and Sonic are close as brothers, and spend a lot of time together. The only times when they have gotten into an argument were about Amy's play and a widabit inhabiting Sonic's shack, but have made up both times. Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Sticks the Badger Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Gordon Botijon Mr. Lucio Mrs. Agrimaldolina Zooey Delegate Morales Miss Natita Chimoltrufia Chompiras Trivia *Tails can play both the drums and the bass. *Tails is the one who taught Knuckles how to ride a bike, wrap his sports tape and count. *Although Tails flies planes, he does not have a pilot license. *It is revealed that Tails cannot cook. While he does have some skills as he could make a meal for Eggman while he lived with him, it was not a very good result. *Tails' design is a bit similar to the design of Tails from Light Mobius. *Unlike his main series counterpart (at least in the games), he needs air vents to achieve altitude and cannot "truly fly". However he's perfectly able to do so in the TV Series. *Tails is the only character in the TV series to use his Enerbeam the most. *Tails is voiced by Colleen Villard, who also voices Sora Takenouchi from the Saban English dub of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom, Wasp from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Ino Yamanaka from Naruto. *Compared to his mainstream counterpart, this incarnation of Tails has thinner twin tails. Category:Male Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Optimists Category:Deal Makers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tricksters Category:Sidekicks Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:The Hero Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Poor Category:Famous Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Genius Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Scapegoat Category:Inventors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Defectors Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Mysterious